


Outnumbered

by McDrogo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Eric and Aaron Deserved Better, F/M, Going for the Feels, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, One Shot Fail, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Walkers (Walking Dead), bethyl, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrogo/pseuds/McDrogo
Summary: What if Beth had made it out with Noah?What if Alexandria brought more than just safe walls?*****Was supposed to be a one-shot but apparently not... each chapter has some recommended musical accompaniment... I regret nothing. ENJOY!
Relationships: Aaron & Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> I went back down the Bethyl rabbit hole recently and this is what came out the other side. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, more chapters to come--subscribe, comment... all that jazz.
> 
> This chapter, and the overall work title, inspired by 'Outnumbered' by Dermot Kennedy

[Outnumbered by Dermot Kennedy](https://youtu.be/Vp25sO9Fm74)

\----

He was hesitant. These days if something sounded too good to be true, it likely was. But his family was on their last leg and in dire need of a miracle. After some coaxing from Michonne, Rick had agreed to see what this settlement had to offer, and the others reluctantly agreed. 

Aaron was nice enough, Eric too… but nice did not equal safe. Nice usually equalled dead. So, Daryl kept his eyes on the woods around them, making note of landmarks and listening for the dead.

As they neared the settlement, ‘Alexandria’ Aaron had called it, Daryl noticed the number of stalled out cars begin to increase. Not enough to arouse suspicion, but Daryl had to wonder how many of these still worked and if they had been left here as a backup plan. Most of the vehicles were rusted, covered in leaves and branches, signs that they hadn’t been moved in quite some time.

That’s when he saw it, felt his blood run cold as he stopped dead in his tracks. Time slowed down and for a moment he felt as though he was viewing the world through a tunnel. A wave of rage brought him back to reality, as he yelled, “HEY!” Startling the group.

The family quickly armed themselves as Aaron spun on his heel to see what had happened. His eyes went wide as he locked onto Daryl who had pushed his way to the front of the group, making a b-line towards him with his dagger drawn. Beth’s dagger to be exact.

Taking Aaron by the collar he pulled him close, pressing the knife to his throat, as he growled, “where’d you get that car?”

Aaron puts his hands up and to the sides in clear surrender, his eyes darting around, trying to decipher which of the broken down wrecks he could be referring to.

“W-which car?” He stammered.

“You in the habit of kidnappin’ girls!?”

Aaron was speechless, wordlessly pleading to the group to help or explain, to throw him a bone. Carol appeared at Daryl’s side, calmly putting a hand on his arm.

“Daryl,” she said firmly with no acknowledgement.

“Daryl.” She said again, a little louder.

“It’s got the mark,” he muttered, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s face.

Carol knew immediately what mark he meant. “Shit…” she sighed, quickly on alert as she surveyed their surroundings more closely. 

“Carol?” Rick called out, passing Judith to Carl, readying himself for a fight.

She finally spotted the Oldsmobile a few yards away, leaves and branches covering most of it, but sure enough she could make out the faded paint in the shape of a white cross on the back windshield.

Releasing Daryl’s arm she made her way to the Oldsmobile, quickly pushing the foliage off the glass and looked to Rick who understood immediately.

Watching in terror as Carol identified the culprit, Aaron exhaled, “no no no, that’s been there for months. A couple came into the community, said they’d escaped some crazy people in Atlanta, needed a safe place to hide.”

Michonne approached Daryl, voice low and calm, “is that the exact car you saw?”

His eyes shot back to the oldsmobile, replaying the vivid memory of chasing helplessly after the car that had stolen everything from him. He gave a quick shake of his head; it wasn’t the same one. 

“Maybe he’s telling the truth, maybe they can help us find her,” Michonne suggested firmly.

Daryl’s breathing slowed. It made sense… it was possible… and it was the only car with the marking that he had seen. 

He released Aaron, knife still held up towards him, “show me these people.”

“Alright, I will. _After_ ,” he took a deep breath knowing he was playing with fire, “after you all talk with Deanna. I’m sorry, it’s a nonnegotiable… then, I’m sure they’d be happy to help any way they can. Alright?” He looked from Daryl to Rick to Michonne and back to Daryl, who gave him a sharp nod of acceptance.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Aaron lowered his hands, “alright then, we’re almost there.”

He picked up the walking stick he’d dropped before leading them out onto an open road where the gates of Alexandria waited in the distance. “There it is,” he smiled.

The group exchanged looks, ranging from excitement to concern to exhaustion. They were going into an unknown danger but given the alternative… they knew it was worth the risk.

—-

“Daryl, why don’t you sit?” Deanna gestured to the chair in front of her, knowing full well he wouldn’t and only solidifying her initial assessment of him. Restless, alert, cautious, and mistrusting of strangers. She smiled at the familiarity of his behavior.

“Somethin’ funny?” He challenged, without too much venom.

“Only that you remind me of someone,” she smiled graciously. He grunted in acknowledgement.

After a moment of watching him pace, Deanna decided to skip the pleasantries and dig for what was driving him, his _purpose_ as it was. A man like Daryl, from her experience, always had a purpose. To provide, protect, to lead… these were good qualities and arguably made him perfectly suited to the new world. However, she’d also seen these qualities bring out the worst in people when they were challenged or threatened.

Needing to gauge where he stood on this spectrum before allowing him into the community, she asked, “Daryl, what does that mark mean to you?” 

It certainly got his attention, as he stopped pacing immediately and eyeing her with suspicion.

“Aaron told me about the incident outside the gates, the car, with the marking on the windshield.” She paused, giving him the space to respond without additional pressure.

“Need to talk to whoever drove up in that piece’a shit.” He growled, hands on the back of the chair she’d offered him.

“Alright, and I’ll see what I can arrange, but I’m sure you understand that I have a responsibility to the people who live here, _my_ people. I cannot and will not expose them to more trauma simply because _you_ insist.”

He let out another growl, pushing off the chair aggressively as he resumed his pacing.

“But…” Deanna paused, making sure she had his attention. When he looked to her from under his shaggy hair, she continued, “ _if_ you can help me understand the importance of the marking _to you_ , then I can make the judgement on how best to proceed for everyone.”

He scoffed, knowing full well he could force her to tell him what he wanted to know before anyone would be the wiser. But, he’d promised the family, he’d promised Rick, that he would keep his head straight and give this place a real chance.

Deanna waited patiently, leaning back in her chair as she continued her silent evaluation of the man before her. Realizing that he didn’t have much choice, and knowing how important this was to the family, that they try to find a safe place to not just survive, but to live… he let out a heavy breath.

He rounded the chair in front of him and took a seat at the edge, refusing to settle into the cushion. Resting his forearms on his thighs, he wiped his hand across his face before finally making eye contact with her again.

He knew he needed to give her just enough information to get what he wanted without giving this stranger some sort of leverage over him. He’d never given a shit about internal politics before all this, but he knew now how the game was played.

“Last fall, we…” he cleared his throat,” _I_ lost somebody.”

“Lost?” She took a breath, “what happened?”

He didn’t try to hide the disdain in his glare as he looked up to the camera and back to her. 

“I know the camera seems like overkill, but it helps me keep a record of the comings and goings… also, lets me worry less about remembering every detail and focus on what people are actually saying.”

“Feels like an interrogation,” he hissed.

“Think of it more like… a documentary. Like I’m collecting interviews to help tell the story of this shit show of a world we find ourselves in.” She gave him a reassuring grin.

He replied with a curt nod, “never liked them documentaries…” 

Deanna chuckled, “well between you and me, neither did I. But now, well, we’ve all changed a bit, haven’t we?”

“Hmmph. ‘spose.” He grumbled.

“Tell me about her,” Deanna encouraged.

“Never said it was a her.”

“Didn’t have to,” she smiled.

They sat in silence as Daryl chose his words carefully, clearly Deanna had a skill at reading people but so did he.

“ _She_ was with me for a while… just me and her... after…”

“The prison?” She finished for him.

He nodded, taking a mental note that she already knew more than he’d realized.

“So, what happened?” She asked, leaning forward to match his posture.

“Got cornered… told her to run, that I’d catch up… but when I got there…” he cleared his throat again, having trouble continuing.

“She was gone?”

He gave a sharp nod.

“And the marking?”

He stood again, the anxiety of reliving one of his greatest failures refusing to let him rest, “her bag was in the road and she was gone. Car that took her had that same **_fuckin’_ ** symbol painted ‘cross the back!” The volume of his voice must’ve alarmed the people in the hall because almost immediately there was a knock on the door. 

Not waiting for a response, Aaron opened it, surveying the room until his eyes landed on Deanna, “everything ok in here?” He asked as non accusingly as possible.

“Thank you Aaron, we’re fine.” Deanna reassured him without looking away from Daryl.

She waited for the door to close before she continued, “alright Daryl. You were open with me so I will be open with you, that’s how this works here.”

He eyed her warily, bracing himself for whatever she was about to divulge.

“What Aaron told you, before, about the car? That’s true. Aaron was scouting for people to bring back to the community, just like he had been when he came across your family. The couple was not too unlike yourself, untrusting of the intentions of others… and with good reason. They had stolen the car when they’d escaped from a group of survivors that had holed up at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Unfortunately, the story of your _friend_ fits with their MO.”

“The fucks that mean?”

“Well, they would send out patrols, looking for people to bring back to the hospital. Ideally the person would be alone, injured… and unable to object to being taken.”

Daryl’s hands had taken a firm grip on the back of the chair again, his knuckles turning white as he listened.

“From what I’ve learned, they’d be taken back to the hospital and treated for their injuries… but it came with a price.”

Daryl’s stomach dropped, his heart was racing waiting for the worst.

“They’d require that anyone they’d _‘rescued’_ work off the cost of their treatment and food before they could leave. Thing is, no one ever left… they couldn’t.”

“Why?” He spat out.

“They were police officers, heavily armed and ruthless. Always finding excuses to keep their _‘patients’_ longer.”

“Then how’d that couple get out?” He was terrified to get the answer… terrified that any hope he had of finding Beth again hung on whatever she said next.

“Wasn’t easy… there were some casualties…”

“Any other survivors?” His voice sounded weak as it cracked.

“I’m not sure. But you say your girl, she was taken last fall?”

He nodded.

“If she’d been there, they'd likely have seen her.”

He let out a shuttered breath, a wave of hope washed over him, something he wasn’t sure he’d feel again.

Seeing the shift in his demeanor, Deanna continued, “Daryl, I have to warn you they may not want to talk about their time there. And I won’t force them to. The best I can do is explain the situation and see if they’re willing to help. Alright?”

He gave her a firm nod. Regardless of if those folks would talk to him, he knew where to look next. He’d fill in Rick and Carol while he gathered supplies before heading back to Atlanta, to Grady, to find Beth.

  
  


_________

After filling in Rick and Carol, Daryl asked them to keep it to themselves. He didn’t want to go giving false hope to Maggie before he knew what was what and they’d both agreed. Aaron had offered to lead Daryl back to Atlanta, given his knowledge of the clearest routes, he figured he could save him some travel time.

Daryl was surprised, after all he’d done to threaten his poor guy, he still wanted to help? Either he was a glutton for punishment or just genuinely good… either way, he appreciated the offer.

After about an hour, Deanna knocked on the door of the main house she’d offered the group, only to find that they had clearly decided to stay together for the time being. She gestured to Daryl, asking him to follow her. When he reached the bottom of the porch steps, Deanna turned to him.

“I wasn’t sure how much you wanted your family to know about the other group just yet, so I’ll leave that up to you to decide.” He nodded, appreciating her discretion, given that he’d only told Carol and Rick of his plan.

“Now,” Deanna continued, “I’ve spoken with my people and, as I was afraid they might, they’ve asked not to be involved in anything related to Grady. It’s still too fresh for them.” 

Daryl let out a frustrated growl, he’d prepared for this possibility, but it still stung and made the mission to find Beth more complicated than it had to be. But, he was grateful to have a lead, so he nodded to let her know that he understood.

“Right, so that being said, Aaron has volunteered to help you reach Atlanta as quickly and safely as possible when you’re ready.”

Daryl was still not sure what to make of these people, helping and offering up houses with no real end game? He couldn’t help his suspicious nature… but for now he’d take whatever help he could get if it meant finding her.

“Thanks,” he grunted, giving her a nod.

“You’re welcome. And be careful.” She finished as she turned to head back from where she’d been. 

His stomach tightened, the thought that he could find Beth within a matter of days was threatening to overwhelm him. He needed to move. 

“Daryl?” Aaron’s voice cut through his racing mind. 

“Hmm?” he replied, turning to face him.

“I wanted to show you something, before we head out.” Aaron looked a bit excited, like a kid dying to share his latest accomplishment, and Daryl found it surprisingly endearing to the man.

“Alright then,” Daryl gestured for Aaron to lead the way.

“Right. So I’d overheard someone in your group talking about how you used to ride a motorcycle around?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the man, keeping the fast pace Aaron had set walking towards another row of houses.

“Well, I thought maybe you might want to take this to Atlanta… instead of a car… easier to get around the blocades this way,” he finished as they walked into an open garage that Daryl assumed belonged to Aaron.

There Daryl saw the source of Aaron’s excitement, an old Harley, in decent condition, just gathering dust.

Daryl scoffed as he closed the distance between himself and the ride, “you just handin’ out bikes now?”

Aaron laughed sheepishly, “Uhm, no not really. This is mine, I’ve been fixing it up for a while, it works now but frankly… I’m a bit too intimidated by it to actually use it. Sad aint it?” 

Daryl was appraising the bike when he heard a door click open, “finally!” Eric’s voice rang through the garage.

Daryl looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, “I am so glad you’re taking this beast away. All it does is catch dust…”

“You know how much time I put into making that thing work again…” Aaron argued.

“No no, I am well aware… but what is the point of keeping it when you’re too scared to get on the damn thing?”

Aaron scoffed, looking slightly offended by the accusation, however true it might be.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be, I’m not even saying that I’m not thrilled that’s the case… All I’m saying is that it’s a waste for such a nice bike to just sit in a garage all day.” Eric was clearly trying to save some face, but Daryl found himself enjoying the banter.

“He’s right, ya know? Can’t just let these sit around, unused… mucks up the works.”

“See?” Eric gave a dramatic gesture towards Daryl.

“Traitor…” Aaron jokingly grumbled in Daryl’s direction. “Nevertheless, it’s yours to use if you’d like.”

Daryl took a moment, looking between the two men, before nodding, “Alright then. I’ll take it off yer hands.” Then another long pause before he added, “thanks.”

Just then there was a knock on the wall of the garage. Daryl turned to see a young man, maybe 20 or so, dark skin, dark hair and built like a string bean, looking apprehensively at the bike.

“Hey Noah, whatcha doin?” Eric asked sweetly.

“I, uhm... “ he trailed off, looking lost for a moment before Aaron stepped in.

“Noah, Deanna said y'all weren’t up to talking to our visitors.” He glanced at Daryl, clearly trying not to spook the kid, “you change your mind?”

“I, uhm, yeah.”

“That’s great, you wanna sit? Where’s Birdie?” Aaron asked kindly as Daryl quietly observed from the sidelines.

“She didn’t think she could go into all that again right now.” He gave Eric a knowing look, to which Eric nodded in response.

“Ain’t it been a while now?” Daryl questioned, not intending to sound harsh, but also remembering that they’d escaped Grady months ago.

Noah looked to Daryl, eyes still wide like a deer about to spook.

Reading the room, Aaron stepped in again, “I think what he means is that we’ve all been through so much, time has a way of passing differently for everyone.”

That just straight up confused Daryl, and the look he gave Aaron said just as much, “Naw, what I’m sayin is that it’s been months now and maybe if ya tell me somethin’ useful, I can make them sonsabitches pay for whatever hell they put you and your girl through.”

This made Noah stand up straighter, “you think you can do that?”

“Pft, I know I can.”

“Daryl!” Aaron chastised as he faced him.

“What? Yall just sittin’ in here, behind your walls thinkin’ you’re safe? Naw, think again. Only matter of time before those assholes, or someone just like ‘em wants to come in and take what you got.” Daryl snarled as he closed the distance between them, his temper flaring.

“Uhm, boys?” Eric spoke up.

“What?” Aaron snapped, not breaking eye contact with Daryl.

“Noah’s gone.”

“Shit,” Aaron spat as he looked to where Noah had been standing. “Nicely done.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Daryl, I am _trying_ to help you out here but you are making it _really_ fucking hard.”

“I ain’t got time for this, you gonna lead me outta here or I’m on my own?” Daryl was done being civil, clearly this Noah kid wasn’t going to be any help so why wait?

Aaron rolled his eyes before looking back to Eric for some sort of support, but he was only met with a shrug.

“Yeah, alright, let’s go,” He muttered, before looking back to Eric, “I’ll be back by tomorrow night, alright?”

“You better be,” he smiled.

Daryl had been moving the bike towards the open garage door when Eric called him, “Oh, Daryl?” He stopped and turned back to him.

“I don’t care how scary everyone might think you are, anything happens to Aaron on this rescue mission of yours and I will end you. You hear me?” Daryl was somewhat taken aback… on the one hand, Eric was fairly soft spoken, but on the other the look in his eye told Daryl he meant every word.

“I hear ya,” he chuckled, giving him a respectful nod before rolling the bike out the rest of the way.

“Sorry about that, he can get a bit… _dramatic_.”

Daryl let out a soft chuckle, “nah, he meant every word.”

“Oh, yeah, he absolutely did,” Aaron laughed.

They shared a brief look of understanding before Aaron nodded, “I’ve got to go let Deanna know we’re heading out and then we can get moving. Alright?”

“Mmhmm.” Daryl grunted in acknowledgement before Aaron jogged off towards Deanna’s house.

He was getting acquainted with the bike, not that there was much to learn since it wasn’t dissimilar to Merle’s bike he’d been riding for years, when something caught his attention in his peripheral. It was like seeing a ghost. Maybe not a ghost, more like a flash? Blonde hair, just past the corner house. Wasn’t the first time he’d been haunted by a vision of her, but before he’d even realized he was moving, his feet were walking in that direction. 

Making it to the end of the street he looked everywhere, but saw no one that resembled her… He shook his head, assuming the hope of finding her again was playing tricks on his mind.

He heard a sharp whistle, and turned to see Aaron in his driveway with a car, “let’s go!”

Daryl gave him a hand signal, acknowledging that he’d heard him, taking one last look down the street before walking back towards the bike.

He’d made it halfway when he noticed Aaron get out of the car and walk back to the garage, Noah had shown up again. Daryl wasn’t interested in playing another round of this game, he felt bad for the kid but he needed to move and didn’t have the patience to wait him out.

Eric had come outside now and the three were talking, looking between Daryl and the garage. Hoping they hadn’t changed their minds about the bike, he took a deep breath and continued towards them. 

Then the world all but froze, everything happening in slow motion, as he watched a petite blonde girl, arms wrapped tightly around her body step out from the darkness of the garage. His heart damn near gave out, sure he was seeing her ghost again… 

“Beth?” He whispered, barely able to form words.

Somehow, she must’ve heard him or sensed him or something because she turned so quickly he thought she’d hurt herself. Sure as he was alive and breathing, there, not 20 yards from him stood the girl he’d lost. The girl he’d been terrified he’d never see again. His feet managed to move him from his spot as he broke into a dead sprint.

“Daryl?” She cried, eyes welling up at the sight of him, she willed her legs to move meeting him halfway before launching herself at him. He didn’t care that she’d bout knocked him over, he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. The feeling of her in his arms was one he never wanted to forget. She pulled back first, hands on his face as if checking that he was real.

“It’s you.” She laughed as more tears spilled.

“Beth,” he said her name like a prayer, putting his forehead to hers, “I'm sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried. I've been tryin’ to find ya, you were just gone.” He was on the verge of breaking down, between the adrenaline of getting a new lead on where she might be and now having her in his arms was too much.

“I know, Daryl, it’s okay. I’m okay.” She held his vest tight, not ready to let him go. He leaned back this time, a grip firmly on her hip as if he was afraid she’d disappear, wiping his eyes on the back of his free arm. 

He took in the sight of her, running his fingers gently over the scars he knew she must’ve gotten from her time at Grady, each one a knife in his heart, wishing he could’ve saved her from it. She watched him intently as he examined them carefully and when his eyes drifted back to hers his hand had drifted to her jaw, cradling her cheek.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, “I know they’re awful.” 

“Nah, makes you look like a badass,” he smirked as she opened her eyes, giving him a blinding smile.

His breath caught in his chest at the sight of it, realizing now just how little he’d allowed himself to feel since the day he’d lost her.

“Well, that’s because I am,” she sassed back.

“That right?” He grinned.

“Yup,” she beamed as she glanced at his mouth. Catching her he did the same as he noticed the blush creep up in her cheeks, her blue eyes bright and just as beautiful as he remembered.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, hellbent on picking up where he was sure they’d left off months ago, he leaned in, not missing how her breath caught as he closed the distance.

“BETH?!” The scream from Maggie blew them apart like two teenagers caught red handed, breaking the moment before it had gotten started, and Daryl had to force himself to let Beth go so she could reach her sister but knowing there was no way in hell she was leaving his sight.

The girls collided and Daryl didn’t bother to try and hide the smile on his face as he walked towards the driveway.

“Guess we won’t be needing the car then?” Aaron joked, watching the sisters reunite.

“Guess not,” Daryl smirked.

  
  



	2. Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback to how Noah and Beth wound up at Alexandria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Twizlers are sub-par. I'll fight anyone who disagrees...
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Subscribe... comment... would love yalls thoughts 💀
> 
> This chapter inspired by ‘Deep End’ by Holly Humberstone.
> 
> _________________________________________

[Deep End by Holly Humberstone](https://youtu.be/0rpdTY85LP0)

____

**_Six Months Ago_ **

Beth pulled the Oldsmobile into a gas station off the main roads, knowing that they’d have more luck the deeper they went into rural Georgia. This was their third attempt and the tank was about tapped. 

Beth shut off the engine before giving Noah the most optimistic look she could muster, “third times a charm.” She smiled.

Noah smirked, “yeah we’ll see about that.” He held out his hands, one flat while resting the other in a fist on top, the universal sign for Rock-Paper-Scissors.

“Really?” She laughed at him.

“Really.”

“Noah I’ve kicked your ass every time, _every_ time. Why do you do this to yourself?” She smiled.

“Call me a hopeless optimist,” he kept his hands at the ready. “That and I’m really sick of the taste of gas fumes.”

“Alright, your funeral,” Beth readied her hands.

“On shoot?” She nodded.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” Noah called, forming a rock with his fist. 

Beth cackled at him as she slapped her hand flat, “every damn time Noah! Paper beats rock, now get to it!” She laughed again, handing him the plastic jug and tubing.

“Damn woman, how?” He sighed.

“You’re just so easy to read,” she joked.

“I have a perfect poker face!” He feigned offense.

“Keep tellin yourself that while you find us some gas,” she laughed, stepping out of the car and stretching. “I’ll check inside, see if I can salvage some snacks.”

“Twizzlers!” He called after her.

“Cherry flavor, right?” She smirked, taking out her knife and surveying the store through the glass.

“You come to me with that trash and I will leave you here.”

She laughed, tapping on the glass to see what might move.

“Yeah, yeah.” She counted two mobile walkers and one that looked to be stuck under an overturned shelving unit.

Going to the door, she tapped the glass again, bringing the closest walker towards her. As it hit the door, Beth stepped back letting it stumble outside, tripping over its own feet. As it hit the ground, she drove her knife into its skull, quickly checking the status of the second walker.

Right on time, as it stumbled over the first grasping at Beth. She managed to stay clear of it’s one flailing arm before driving her dagger through its temple.

She wiped her blade off in its shirt before stepping into the shop. Not surprisingly it was trashed, the scent of decomposition was potent. Unphased, Beth grabbed a small shopping basket and made her way down what was left of the aisles but pickings were slim. When she reached the walker that was pinned to the floor, she noticed it was wearing a name tag with the shop's logo on it.

“Joy?” She read, squatting down just out of arms reach. “Sorry this happened to you Joy,” she said in earnest, driving the dagger into Joy’s skull. As she removed the blade she heard the jingle of keys from somewhere on Joy’s body. Carefully checking her shirt pocket, Beth spotted a set of industrial keys.

“Thanks Joy,” she said sweetly before taking the keys and looking around to find what they belonged to. Behind the cash wrap she grabbed what little she could find, tossing items in the basket as she went. Some travel pack sized tissues, ibprophen and a couple packs of gum made the cut before she turned to the back wall.

Beth grabbed a box of Marlboros, eying it carefully like it was precious before tossing it into the basket.

“You find my _strawberry_ Twizlers yet?” Noah asked as he made his way to the basket of supplies. Picking up the box, he chuckled, “Still don’t get it, you don’t even smoke.”

Beth shrugged, keeping her reasoning to herself. He smirked as he dropped them back into the basket. 

“Shit out of luck on the gas. Not much left in here either...” he observed. 

Snagging a map from behind the register before sliding over the counter top, Beth sat, legs swinging as she held up the keys for him to see with a childlike grin.

He laughed, “please tell me you know what those go to.”

“If I had to guess… I’d say that big black door over there.” She nodded to the door against the other wall that read, ‘Employees Only.’

“Oh shit,” he laughed, taking the keys from her.

Tapping the door they waited for any sounds of movement, when none came Noah did the honors, Beth at the ready with her knife in hand. Swinging the door open quickly they were met with darkness. Beth took her flashlight out from her boot, shining the light in as she laughed.

“How? How are you _this_ lucky?” He stood with his mouth open, taking in the sight of rows of backstocked goods. Cans, bottled water, toiletries, the works. 

“I told you, third time’s a charm,” she winked.

  
——-

They’d decided to stay at the gas station while they made a plan of what to do next, hiding the marked car under a tarp in case the Grady psychos ventured too far out.

Beth studied the map, snacking on a pack of sunflower seeds, “You said your family was probably around this area, right?” She gestured to a spot on the map not far from the X that notated their location. Noah sat down, giant box of Twizlers to his side, chewing on what Beth was pretty sure was his fourth pack.

“Yeah, it’s walled up, should still be there. I hope…” he trailed off.

“Gotta have some faith Noah, you’ll see, we can head that way tomorrow. If the weather holds out we should be able to make it there on foot before dark. Alright?” She nudged him with her shoulder.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed, eyes staying on her as she went back to examining the map. 

Beth could feel his gaze, “ _Noah_ , you’re doing it again.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he sighed, laying back on the ground.

Beth knew he had feelings for her, but her heart belonged to someone else and she’d told him as much from the beginning.

“Get some rest, I’ll take first watch,” she stood, taking her knife and flashlight out into the main part of the shop, almost closing the door behind her.

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as she surveyed the area around the shop through the glass. They’d barred the front door with the aisle dividers before settling into the back room Satisfied that they were still secure, Beth took her position on the stool behind the register, soaking it all in and letting her mind wander.

They were safe for now, but what if they made it to where Noah’s family should be tomorrow only to find nothing? Or, if they were still there, and Noah decided to stay with them? She wouldn’t blame him, how could she? But it would hurt, leaving him behind. She knew he’d ask her to stay but Beth wasn’t done searching for her family yet. She’d come to terms with the idea that they probably thought she was dead by now… wherever they were. But she knew deep down they were still alive, and she hoped Daryl had found them again. 

Part of her, the part that she tried to not dwell on because of the ache it caused in her chest, wondered if Daryl had tried to find her. She had no doubt he’d made it out of the house that night, but did he look for her?

She wasn’t sure which thought was worse, the idea of Daryl blaming himself for her disappearing or Daryl giving up on her…

She wiped a tear from her cheek, warmth replacing sadness because she knew damn well that Daryl Dixon would’ve done his damnedest to track her. She firmly believed she’d have to find him first, before he tracked her to Atlanta and wound up crossing paths with those assholes from Grady.

Her thoughts drifted, as they always seemed to do when it was quiet, the memory of his blue eyes meeting hers, the rush of excitement when she realized that _she’d_ been the reason he'd changed his mind that night… feeling his eyes on her while she sang… his calloused hand taking hers in the graveyard. Everything had shifted within a matter of days between them. Or maybe, if she thought back further, it had been slowly evolving even before they were on their own.

Whatever it was, _he_ was what kept her going and she had faith that one way or another they’d find each other. 

________

Beth stood in the doorway, near tears as she looked at the dilapidated neighborhood around them. It was gone. The wall had fallen and there wasn’t a living person in sight.

Her heart was breaking for Noah as she entered the living room, hearing him calling out to his mother and brother upstairs when the mindless _thump_ of a walker drew her attention. Moving cautiously towards the closed door she waited, knowing instinctively what was behind it.

She heard Noah running down the stairs, “They’re gone. B-But that’s good right, maybe they made it out?” He stalled at the bottom when he caught Beth staring at the door.

As he tried to rush past her, Beth grabbed his arm, shaking her head slowly, “No... Noah, don’t.”

“It’s not them, it’s not! I’ll show you.” He was near hysterics, barely hanging on to the thread of hope she’d given him the just day before.

“ _Noah_ …” she tried to push down the tears welling up in her blue eyes as she silently pleaded with him to stop.

“Beth… I have to know…” his voice cracked.

She took a deep breath, “I know, just… let me do it, ok?” He looked between her and the door before nodding and taking a step back.

Beth exhaled, hand on the doorknob the other gripping her knife tight. Throwing the door open, her fears were confirmed as Noah let out an inhuman wail behind her.

On the floor was the body of a woman and pinned between a dresser and the wall was a boy, no older than 12. Noah’s brother.

Beth made it quick, ending the walker before pulling the dresser away and laying his body next to the woman’s. Noah had gone silent, catatonic, not acknowledging what was happening after he’d collapsed against the opposite wall.

Beth silently went to work outside digging graves for each of them. Noah had come back to reality somewhat by the time she was done, enough to help her lay his mother and brother to rest. As he stood at their graves, Beth emerged from the house with a framed photo of his family and placed it between the two graves.

She handed another picture to Noah. Choking back a sob, he looked at the image of himself with his parents and brother at the beach, well before the world turned to shit.

Beth hugged him close, “This is how you remember them, ok? Happy and together. You understand?” Her voice cracked, tears falling freely from them both as Noah’s legs gave out. Following him to the ground, Beth held him until his tears stopped.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, they secured the house before settling in for the night. Tomorrow she would convince Noah to come with her to track her family, to find Daryl. Tonight she'd let him get some rest.

She watched Noah's eyes drift closed from her perch by the front door across the room, grateful that he'd finally fallen asleep when a sharp and purposeful _**tink** **tink**_ hit the door. Eyes wide, Beth armed herself as she saw Noah jump off the sofa and take a lookout position at the front window. 

Beth checked through the peephole, but saw nothing before silently checking with Noah for the all clear from his view. He shrugged and whispered, “I don’t see anything…”

Beth cracked the door open to find a milk crate with a couple bottles of water, sunflower seeds, a pack of Twizlers and a note.

“What’s it say?” Noah asked skeptically.

“ _From a friend_...” she read as her eyes shot up, looking around for whoever left the bin.

——

_**Three Months Ago** _

“Hey Birdie, can you help me with this?” Eric called out as Beth was walking past his and Aaron’s house. 

She flashed him a brilliant smile, “Of course.” She made her way to him, seeing him struggling with the supplies he was trying to bring into the house.

“Big night tonight, huh?” She asked as they carried the boxes into the living room.

“Yup, _if_ I can manage to get all of this set up before Aaron gets back from patrol.”

“I can help, if you’d like. Already done with schoolin’ the kids for the day, got nothin but time. Too much of it actually.” She gave a sad smile as she started unloading the decorations from the box.

Eric put his arm around her shoulders, “I’d love the company. On one condition...”

He smiled at her, “Sing something while we get this unpacked.” 

She smiled for real this time, “I think I can do that.”

Beth hummed and sang while they set up the decorations for Aaron’s surprise party. The peaceful effort of hanging streamers and strings of lights gave Beth the chance to lose herself in her memories. Memories of him… she had stopped feeling guilty about not thinking of the others first, they all had someone. 

For a time, they had only each other. She had Daryl and he had her. No matter where he was now, she had faith she’d find him.

Lost in thought, Beth sang:

“ _Throw me in the deep end  
_ _I'm ready now to swim  
_ _The air in my lungs  
_ _May not last very long but I'm in_

 _I see you on the weekend  
_ _Dancing like a star  
_ _You've practiced your lines  
_ _To convince us you're fine  
_ _But I know that's not where you are_

 _Once in a blue moon  
_ _You may come undone  
_ _We're made up of the same blood  
_ _I'll be your medicine if you'll let me  
_ _Give you reason to get out of bed  
_ _Sister I'm trying to hold off the lightning  
_ _And help you escape from your head...”_

When she turned to grab more lights, she stopped abruptly, noticing the tears in Eric’s eyes, “Sorry…” she apologized.

Eric wiped his tears with his sleeve, “Birdie don’t you ever apologize for that voice and what you can do with it.”

She smiled, “Thanks.”

“You gonna tell me someday where you go when you start singing like that?” 

She blushed, Eric had her figured out but she wasn’t ready to share that part of her yet. Most of the people of Alexandria knew that she and Noah had survived together and they knew Noah’s family was gone, while Beth was still looking for hers. 

Only Deanna, Aaron and Eric knew where they’d escaped from and what they’d gone through. And only Noah knew about Daryl… and how tightly she held onto that piece of herself.

She wasn’t sure why she protected it so fiercely… maybe scared that if she talked about it, about _him_ , it would seem past tense? Like this is what it _was_ and now it’s not because he’s not here… somehow keeping it for herself kept the hope alive.

She’d go out with Aaron on occasion, searching for some sign of him, but nothing had surfaced yet.

Eric understood the silence, “Not to worry. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” 

She gave him a grateful nod before looking around the room, desperate to change the subject, “I think it’s about done. What time are you expecting folks?”

“Ah, right, well Aaron should be home within the hour. I think he’ll like it.”

“What about the others?”

Eric began clearing the empty boxes and making his way to the kitchen. Seeing his discomfort, she followed, “Eric?”

He set the boxes on the counter before looking at her again, “You know, before you and Noah came here, Aaron and I, we kept to ourselves mostly.” He sighed, “You two have become like family to us. To _me_.”

“We feel the same way…”

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how things were for people like us before the world fell apart…”

Beth gave him an understanding nod as she took a seat at the counter, Eric busying himself with dishes. 

“Unfortunately, some things don’t really change. And the people here, they mean well… _mostly_... but between us? Majority of them are about as subtle as a bear on a bicycle.” He chuckled sadly.

Her heart hurt for Eric and Aaron… she wasn’t surprised at the revelation, it was Georgia after all, but it was still disappointing to say the least. 

“Well, you know what _I_ think?” Beth asked with as much gusto as she could muster.

“What’s that?”

“They can all just fuck right off and we’ll have our own party,” she declared giving Eric a mischievous smile.

Eric laughed, “ _That’s_ the spirit Birdie! Welcome to the dark side.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Easter egg there at the end for my fantastic and amazing friend ProtonBeam - who keeps me writing and laughing even when the world goes to shit around us. 😘
> 
> If you’re a Reylo and/or just love some DAMN fine writing, check out her works!!
> 
> ___
> 
> Next chapter will be up within a couple of days--we'll see what happened behind the scenes prior to Bethyl's reunion AND what happens after...


	3. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What changed Noah's mind to talk to the visitors? Where was Beth??
> 
> Where did Noah run off to after talking to Daryl?
> 
> And what happens after Maggie's epic ruining of a magical moment?
> 
> _______*****______*****_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re caught up to the day of most importance... the Bethyl reunion... and what happens after Maggie’s epic cockblock.
> 
> Took a few canonical liberties here and there-but hey that’s FF for ya 😉  
> 
> 
> Subscribe, comment, ENJOY!! Would LOVE to hear what y'all think!
> 
> This chapter inspired by "Us" by James Bay.
> 
>   
> 

[Us by James Bay](https://youtu.be/s31XTrGJchQ)

______

“Beth?” Noah knocked on her door, not expecting a response, but hoping for one.

“Beth? Deanna’s here. She wants to talk to us.”

Silence.

“Alright then,” he sighed before heading back downstairs where he’d left Deanna.

“Still not coming out?” Deanna asked, arms crossed and with a clear look of concern on her face.

He shook his head, “No… she’s hardly eaten or moved since they got back.”

A week prior, Beth had gone out to scout with Aaron when she finally found a literal sign that strengthened her resolve that her sister was still alive. It read, “GLENN GO TO TERMINUS. MAGGIE”

Following the path to Terminus, barely containing her excitement and hope, Beth and Aaron were shocked to find nothing but rubble in place of the promised safe zone. Scouring the remains she had found evidence that her family _had_ been there… her father’s watch that Maggie had kept safe, Rick’s hat, and something that broke her beyond anything else, Daryl’s poncho, bloody and torn. 

And with that discovery, something in Beth snapped. Indifferent to the noises her heavy and misguided steps made, her eyes akin to the walkers they’d barely managed to outmaneuver. It took Aaron twice as long to lead them home, as Beth had become essentially catatonic from the shock.

Deanna nodded, “I’ll ask the doctor to come over, take a look at her.”

“Better ask Denise to come… I think she’d have a better chance of getting somewhere.”

“Right, I’ll do that. Uhm, well, the timing isn’t the best but I promised I would ask,” Deanna continued, “the group that Aaron and Eric brought in this morning? On the way in, one of them recognized the symbol on your car. Apparently, a member of their group was taken around the time you two were still at Grady by someone driving a car with that same white cross on the back.”

Noah sat down, the mention of Grady immediately making his stomach churn. He rubbed his hands over his face, “ _Damn_. Ok... what do they want from us?”

“Insider information? Details on the layouts or guards maybe? I’m not really sure. But, I made it clear that I would not force you, _either_ of you, to talk to them.” She reassured him.

Noah took a deep breath, glancing at the staircase that led to Beth, thinking of how she was just barely hanging on, then back to Deanna.

“If you’d asked me a week ago, I’d’ve said yes, helped however I could… Beth too… but now? After _Terminus_?” He gestured upstairs, “I can’t ask her to do it, I won’t.”

Deanna nodded, “I understand.” She started to go for the door, “I’ll just ask you this before I go,” she paused, glancing up the stairs before looking back to Noah, “if Beth were in her right mind right now… what do you think she would want you to do?” 

He had no response, he just watched Deanna leave while his brain ran a mile a minute. He knew exactly what she would want… she would’ve wanted them to help, good karma and all that, “There’s still good people out there,” she’d remind him, “look at where we wound up.”

Noah paced the living room before finally letting out a frustrated growl and heading out the door.

—-

Beth heard the door slam, barely shaking her from her numbness. 

_‘They’re all dead…_ **_He’s_** _gone…’_

Faith, it turned out, was easier to hold onto without the brutal physical evidence to the contrary staring you in the face. She was wrong. Beth’s hope, her blind faith that her family was still out there, that _he_ was still out there, had burned to ashes along with the remains of Terminus. 

Clinging to his poncho for comfort, she willed herself to sleep again, praying her dreams would be better than this hell she was trapped in. At least in her dreams she could pretend she hadn't seen the ashes of Terminus. In her dreams she can pretend he's still out there.

___

What felt like just minutes later, Noah’s voice cut through the fog, “BETH!”

He didn’t knock this time, just barreled into her room causing her to jump up against the headboard, the knife from under her pillow held to her chest.

He was smiling and out of breath, “Beth! Oh, shit, Beth, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…” he had both hands out showing her he was unarmed and she eased slightly, her eyes blinking in confusion.

Noah sat at the end of the bed, “I need you to come with me, to Eric’s. Now. Please.”

Looking him over cautiously she shook her head ‘no.’

He let out a frustrated laugh before dropping to his knees and closing the distance between them. He took her hand, looking her straight in the eyes, “Beth. Do you trust me?”

He saw a small spark there, deep in her eyes, and she felt it, a little glimmer of hope fighting to resurface. She gave him a wordless nod.

He let out a relieved exhale, “Good. Let’s go.”

—-

“They left a few minutes ago,” Eric confirmed, looking confused at Noah’s dramatic reaction.

“No no no…” he muttered, pacing the garage.

“Birdie, what’s wrong with him?” 

Beth crossed her arms, “I’m not sure.”

She felt a pang of guilt, worried her own depressive spiral had somehow broken him too.

“Noah?” She called to him but he didn’t acknowledge her. Instead, his eyes were on Aaron pulling into the driveway. 

Aaron’s loud whistle caught her attention as he yelled, “Let’s go!”

Noah rushed outside as Aaron got out of the car, “Hey, you came back. You alright?” Aaron asked reading the frantic look on Noah’s face.

“Where is he?” Noah spat out, grasping Aaron by the shoulders.

“Daryl? Over there,” he gestured to where Daryl was walking towards them, “we’re about to head out.”

Eric had crossed to them, clear concern written on his face, “ _Noah_ , you want to explain?”

Noah leaned into the two men, whispering, “it’s _him_.”

“ _Him_? Him who?” Eric pressed as Noah looked to Beth watching this strange scene play out from a distance. Eric and Aaron looked to Beth and back to each other.

“Wait, you mean _him_ him? As in, _Birdie’s_ him?” Eric whispered.

“What?” Aaron was beyond confused.

Noah let out an exasperated breath at Aaron, turning to face Eric instead, “ _Daryl_ . I’m pretty sure that’s _him…_ ” 

Childlike wonder and hope sparkled in Noah’s eyes as Eric’s breath caught, “Oh my god…” he whispered looking back to Beth.

“What?” She finally asked, the energy from them was palpable, except for Aaron who simply looked shell shocked.

“Birdie…” Eric said quietly, calmly.

She barely heard him as she stepped into the light, almost immediately feeling a hard pull in her chest, some instinct that screamed at her to turn around.

When she did, she stopped breathing for a moment. Taking in the man who had frozen in place, shaggy hair, crossbow strapped across his back, a look of pure shock on his face.

“ _Daryl_?” Her voice cracked. He had started to move again, rushing towards her as she sprinted his direction, launching herself into his arms. 

It was him. She clung to him with a strength she didn’t think she still had. The familiar scent of leather and nature and just, Daryl, bringing tears to her eyes immediately. 

She leaned back, hands checking his face, forcing herself to process that he was real, “it’s you.” She laughed, not even trying to hide her tears as she rested her forehead against his.

“Beth,” the breathy sound of her name coming from his mouth made her knees weak. “I'm sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried. I've been tryin’ to find ya, you were just gone.” She could feel him shaking, fighting the tears she could see forming.

He was saying everything she’d held on to since she woke up alone in Grady. She’d been right to have faith in him, in _them._

“I know, Daryl, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Gripping his vest, she closed her eyes, just breathing him in, the feel of his hand gripping her hip. Her eyes opened when she felt him lean back and a wave of warmth flew from her cheeks to her toes as he gently ran his fingertips over her scars.

The pain in his eyes made her breath catch, and when he cradled her cheek, the intensity of watching him punish himself over her wounds was too much.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, “I know, they’re ugly.” 

He smirked, letting out a breathy exhale, “Nah, makes you look like a badass.”

She laughed and didn’t try to play down the smile that took over as she basked in his compliment.

“Well, that’s because I am,” she sassed back.

“That right?” His gravelly tone making her knees weak again.

“Yup,” she grinned, glancing at his mouth before looking back to his blue eyes, seeing him do the same, her heart beating so hard she was sure he could feel it.

His hand drifted to the back of her neck, lightly gripping her hair, as she braced herself for the moment she’d dreamt of for months. He tentatively leaned in, as if worried she’d stop him, but instead she pushed up on her toes, eyes locked on his.

“BETH?!” Her sister’s voice ripped them from the moment, her eyes going wide at the sound as they blew apart, her face still flushed from the intensity of what almost happened. She spun around to see Maggie running towards her.

Beth felt Daryl’s fingertips grip her hip before releasing her, immediately missing the pressure but distracted by the sight of her sister. Beth collided with Maggie in a desperate embrace. 

The countless hours of clinging to the tattered threads of a wish that wouldn't materialize, the faith that had been shattered just a week prior, was worth every tear, every ounce of pain, as she held tight to her sister. Finding peace in the faint scent of Daryl still lingering on her own skin.

___

Between the tears and near-hysterical laughter, she managed to pull Noah into a bone-crushing hug, thanking him and found that he seemed to be almost as overcome as she was. She reminded him that _he_ was part of her family, and that _they_ would be his family now too.

She tried to move back to Daryl, but Maggie had taken her hand and began immediately pulling her in the opposite direction. Daryl had a look of amusement and something she couldn’t quite place as he followed closely behind them. It was like being connected by an invisible tether, she could _feel_ he was close and she was trying so hard to force her brain to catch up so she could take back the reigns of her own faculties. 

It was an out of body experience, walking hand-in-hand with Maggie as she led them towards the house where her family was waiting, sparing quick glances back to make herself believe that he was really here. _Him._ If she could, she’d kiss Maggie on the cheek before removing her hand from her sister’s vise-like grip and run back to him... but she still couldn’t seem to make her body do what her head wanted.

He must’ve felt the same pull as he was never further than a few feet away from her. Each time she caught his eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze made her feel all of the things she had bottled up since she’d lost him. Taking in the rugged sight of him, she noticed little differences from how she remembered him… his hair was slightly longer, a new pistol strapped to his side and then she saw it… _her_ dagger, _her_ knife… he’d kept it. Realizing it must’ve fallen off of her when she was taken, it never occurred to her that she’d see it again. Let alone see it being carried by _him._

They’d made their way into the family’s house, where the reunion had been nothing short of an emotional tornado. Maggie had not let go of her hand since they’d come in, and while comforting in its own way, Beth craved the touch of someone else. But when Carl brought Judith into the room, with her sweet face and grasping hands, what little control Beth had over her emotions collapsed. Tears fell without regard as she clung to a slightly alarmed Judith, who had immediately begun playing with the braid of Beth’s hair like she had done a thousand times before, as if it was just another day.

Beth felt a rush of relief at the feeling of Judith in her arms, the weight of her own guilt fell away. While she hadn’t allowed herself to dwell on what had happened to Judith, the relief she felt made it clear that Beth had long been in denial about the responsibility she held over her fate. That somehow she was responsible for her death by not finding her before she and Daryl had fled the prison. 

Sensing him close, she spotted Daryl at the back of the room standing next to Rick, watching her closely. Her lip started to quiver again at the understanding look in his eyes as he gave her an encouraging nod, acknowledging the relief she was feeling. She knew he must’ve felt the same when he’d seen his Lil’ Asskicker again.

Noah did the heavy lifting, filling in the group on where they’d been and what happened at Grady. Beth didn’t miss the way Daryl’s eyes pained when he learned about what almost happened to her. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him that it was because of _him_ that she’d survived that hellhole… but she couldn’t bring herself to speak over the family’s onslaught of questions.

Overwhelmed. That was the only word to describe Beth’s state of mind. Overwhelmed by the family’s emotions after reuniting, overwhelmed by the physical presence of so many people she’d thought dead, and overwhelmed at her own relief and fear and confusion from the day's events.

After a while, Eric stepped in, clearly sensing Beth’s exhaustion, “Well I think this calls for a celebration! Why don’t we let you all settle in? Aaron and I will get some dinner made at our place, then you all can come on over in a couple hours to catch up some more?” He suggested. Beth knew he’d done it for her and appreciated the gesture, giving him a grateful smile and nod. 

Aaron followed quickly, “Great! Birdie, why don’t you and Noah go back to your place and get cleaned up and I’ll run over and fill in Deanna on this turn of events. We’ll see you soon, alright?” The group agreed, giving hugs and reminders that they’d see each other again in just a few minutes as Beth reluctantly handed Judith back to Carl.

In all of the chaos, Beth saw that Daryl hadn’t budged, and when their eyes met, her heart clenched at the pain she still saw lingering there. She leaned into Noah, “I’m gonna talk to Daryl first, okay? I’ll see you back at the house.” He nodded, giving her a hug and a quick kiss to the top of her head.

As everyone dispersed, Beth made her way to Daryl slowly, wiping her face with her sleeves. She knew she was red and puffy and a mess but couldn’t find the will to care as she stopped in front of him. 

Shoving her hands in her back pockets and feeling far more nervous than she’d been earlier when she’d launched herself at him, Beth gestured in the direction of her house, “Walk me back?” She asked sweetly. He gave her a confirming grunt before falling in step with her.

They walked slowly, Beth looking everywhere but at him. Her nerves were on fire now, there was so much she wanted to say but just not able to form the words. 

“ _Birdie_ , huh?” Daryl finally broke the silence, picking at a piece of grass he’d plucked from the ground.

She smiled, “Yeah… it’s really just what Eric and Aaron call me… like a songbird, _Birdie_ … it’s sweet.”

“Hmm,” he replied noncommittally.

“What? Don’t like it?” She bumped his shoulder playfully.

“‘S not that,” he mumbled.

She wanted to press harder, make him explain what he was thinking beyond the simple grunts and monosyllabic responses. But first, she needed him to know that he _had_ saved her, whether he realized it or not. She took a deep breath, her hand grasping at his bicep to slow his pace further, quickly pulling back as goosebumps shot up her arm from the contact.

She cleared her throat, hoping to pull herself together for at least a moment in his presence, “Daryl, all that? What Noah told y’all? I want you to know… no, I _need_ you to know, that I made it _because_ of you.”

He scoffed, “naw, ain’t got nothin’ to do with me.”

She rolled her eyes, “Dammit Daryl, it has _everything_ to do with you.” She crossed her arms at the admission.

He stopped walking, finding the ground at his feet far more interesting than it was, until he finally stopped. He took a deep breath, looking for the words to break through the unspoken tension he felt… he’d seen how she and Noah had been together, and didn’t miss how Aaron had called it _their_ home… he’d be lying if he said that hadn’t knocked the wind outta him… What if it was too late? Or worse, what if he’d imagined what was between them this whole time? His heart was beating fast now, trying to read between the lines she was drawing, afraid he might scare her off somehow with what was churning below the calm exterior. 

Fuck it, he _had_ to know... He looked to her through his mess of hair, before clearing his throat, and looking away, “Noah… seems alrigh’.” He gritted out and, to his surprise, she laughed. Her hand quickly flew up to cover the smile that was growing at the frustration she could see on his face, trying so hard to not laugh at what he was insinuating. “ _Yeah_ , he is. We survived a while on our own, helped each other,” she nodded. 

Here stood this rough and tough man, afraid of nothin’ but seemingly terrified to ask her a direct question. She found it… charming. Endearing? It was a side of him that she knew so few people had been witness to, practically squirming with discomfort, and it made him seem so much younger. He couldn’t even look her in the eye now.

She paused, her mouth slightly agape at the idea that _he_ was nervous around _her_ , before finally breaking the silence, “ _Daryl_?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear, waiting for him to look her in the eyes again. When he finally did, she ended his misery, “Noah’s like a brother to me. We had each other’s backs when it was just us… that’s all.”

She saw his shoulders relax slightly, relief flooding his body at her words. She’d always been good at reading him, this was no different. She knew what he was asking without him having to ask and he was damn grateful for it.

A smile crept up in the corner of his mouth, as he mumbled, “Good, that’s good.”

They started walking again, the intangible barrier between them melting away in the Georgia heat, as Beth went on about the life she was living in Alexandria, about teaching the kids there and taking trips out with Aaron looking for any sign of them. She told him about finding Terminus and was horrified to learn what had actually happened there. Relief replacing the grief she’d once felt at the sight of it burned to the ground.

When they’d reached the house, Beth stepped up onto the porch, while Daryl lingered at the bottom. The weight of being forced to separate again giving them both pause.

Daryl scanned over the exterior of the house, before asking, “Just you ‘n Noah here?”

She laughed at his unease, “ _Yes._ Got a problem with that?” She poked, crossing her arms, waiting to see what he might reveal. She was all but sure now he felt something for her too, and that in the fleeting moment before Maggie showed up, they were on the edge of crossing that line.

“Pfft…” he scoffed, kicking the bottom step mindlessly with his boot before looking up to catch her eyes. They were so blue, so clear, he was afraid he’d lose himself in them when he mumbled, “...yeah.” 

Beth hadn’t expected that, and she was pretty sure he hadn’t expected to say it either by the look in his eyes. 

“Oh,” she smiled, remembering the moment they’d shared at that kitchen table so many months ago, when she realized there was something more going on between them.

The air around them buzzed with a warm tension, bringing Daryl a step closer to where Beth stood at the top of the stairs, making them almost the same height. Her breath caught at his closeness, his scent wafting towards her on the slight breeze. 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, she watched him, afraid to move, afraid that if she did anything he’d stop his approach. Finding courage from the look in his eyes, she grasped his vest in both hands. Beth gave it a gentle reassuring tug, wordlessly telling him that she felt it too, and encouraging him to continue.

As he slowly closed the distance, she felt his warm breath on her cheek, one last glance between them, the unspoken understanding that now was the stopping point because there would be no turning back after this.

Beth smiled and leaned into him, removing any and all doubt of what they both wanted. Where his lips were rough, hers were soft and sweet, the fervor in which they took to each other was so all consuming, that the rest of the world could’ve gone up in flames and neither would’ve cared. What started as chaste quickly devolved into something primal, instinctual. The months of separation, fear and desperation combined with the hour of holding back culminating in a tangled mess of Daryl’s arms roaming her backside and Beth’s hands grasping at his hair. 

It was everything she had dreamed of and more than he could’ve imagined, pulling away for a breath, it was clear to both that they would forever be ruined for anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are... technically I have 2 chapters left on the count... the quandary I have is this... this little story been so wholesome, that adding in some PG-13... ok let's be honest, closer to NC-17... SMUT is just too far outta left field so quickly. I've got some stuff written... but I think we may have to go a little slower here than I'd originally thought... Maybe wrap this little story up and then throw in some one-shots with some smutty goodness? There's a few different directions I could go here... what do y'all think?


End file.
